


Clint And Lia Are A Stylish But Illegal Power Couple

by tannoreth



Series: DND Fic [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), QDND
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tannoreth/pseuds/tannoreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ferry had hardly pulled away from the dock when Lia saw the policeman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint And Lia Are A Stylish But Illegal Power Couple

The ferry had hardly pulled away from the dock when Lia saw the policeman.

She didn’t panic. She wasn’t the type of person who panicked. But her heart rate doubled and she stood frozen in indecisiveness just long enough for the policeman to turn around and catch her eye for just an instant. He looked away, and by the time he looked back for a double take, Lia had vanished.

As quietly as she could – and that was very quiet - she stepped behind a group of people and pulled an extra shirt from her bag, tying it around her head in a way that she hoped looked like a scarf and not…well, a shirt tied around her head to try to hide her face.

Damn it! If she’d noticed him before the boat pulled away, she could have slipped back onto the dock, but now it was too late. She was stuck overnight on this damn ferry with a policeman who knew her face and the goods from her latest job still in her bag. She’d have to find somewhere to hide, which would be a struggle since she hadn’t rented a cabin. But she couldn’t stay out on the ferry seats either. She’d have to find a closet to hide in, or maybe even an empty barrel, which would be a horribly uncomfortable night. Not that she’d be able to sleep anyway, since he’d definitely be searching the small boat –

“Lia?”

It was a voice she knew, and not the policeman’s. Her head jerked up. Clint Calloway was standing in front of her, as large and reassuring as ever.

Some of the tension dropped away from her. It wasn’t that his presence was a relief, exactly, but at least now she had an ally, someone she could use

“Since when have you been a fan of headscarves? Seems a little hot for that,” he said, grinning at her.

She grimaced. “I’m – I’ll explain later. Do you have a private cabin?”

“Sure, it’s number 4. But why – “

“I’ll see you there. Don’t tell anyone you saw me!” She bolted down the hall, leaving Clint looking confused.

Cabin 4 was unlocked, and she darted in, locking the door behind her. Inside, she tore the scarf-shirt from her head and sank onto the bed, cradling her head in her hands. Idiot! She should have paid more attention to the other passengers before they left. The boat was a good as a floating prison as long as a policeman was on it. And he’d be sure to have notified everyone he could, they’d probably start a boatwide search soon. She _knew_ that servant had seen her face before she managed to jump out the window. She should have hid out for a few days instead of hoping to get away quickly on the ferry.

Her head jerked up as the lock clicked and the door opened. Her hand jumped to the knife hidden in her boot, but it was Clint who entered, ducking his head to fit through the low doorway.

“So, are you ready to tell me what’s going on?” he said, shutting the door behind him.

Lia released the knife and frowned, drumming her fingers against the bedframe. What did Clint need to know?

“Someone…recognized me,” she said slowly. “Someone who I might not be on the best of terms with. Someone I might not want to spend several hours on a boat with.”

He grinned at her. “And would that someone maybe be wearing a police captain’s uniform?”

She shrugged, knowing he already knew the truth. His grin faded, and he looked a bit annoyed. “But you decided to attach yourself to me when you knew you were in trouble. Lia, did it occur to you I might have my own problems? It isn’t like I want a policeman investigating me either.”

She raised her eyebrows at him. “Alright, then I’ll leave. Swim back to shore, or maybe just spend the whole night ducking from dark corner to dark corner trying to avoid the law enforcement. I could always hide away in a barrel, I suppose, or maybe find someone else to share a cabin with – “

Clint sighed, shaking his head. “You’re here now. It’s fine.  You can stay, just don’t cause any more problems.”

Lia stood up, saying sarcastically “When have I ever caused problems?” before a sudden swell made her stumble forward. She caught herself right away, but Clint put an unnecessary steadying hand on her waist. Unexpectedly, something fluttered in her stomach at the touch. She looked up and caught his eye, raising an eyebrow.  Well, maybe feeling a few butterflies in his presence shouldn’t be unexpected, since he _was_ as good looking as the rest of his family and more charming than most of them.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again, looking puzzled. However, he didn’t remove his hand, and she started to calculate what might happen –

A knock at the door made them both jump. Clint’s eyes widened, and he called out, “Just a minute,” a loosely plausible excuse at best in a cabin that couldn’t be more than six feet across.

But Lia had been preparing herself for someone to come looking, and she hissed, “Go with it,” at Clint before ripping open his overcoat and pulling it off him.

He clearly didn’t understand quite what she was getting at, because after a moment of confusion he put his arms around her and tried to kiss her. She pushed his face away with one hand, untucking his undershirt with the other. Honestly, men.

“No!” she snapped at him under her breath, “Just make it _look_ like it’s happening!”

Realization dawned, and he stepped away, his face a little pink. She dived under the covers of his bunk, burrowing underneath as if she was shy. Clint headed to the door, ruffling his hair to make it look disheveled – well, more disheveled than usual, she supposed.

Lia kept her face hidden as he opened the door, but she heard the boat captain’s voice clearly. “Uh…hello sir, sorry if I’ve interrupted anything.”

“It’s no problem,” Clint said easily. “What can I do for you?”

“Now, I don’t mean to startle you and I don’t think there’s any reason for alarm, but we’re looking for a woman, tall, dark hair, elvish descent. She’s a known fugitive and she was reported as being on the ferry. Have you seen her?”

“No, but I’ll let you know if I do.”

“Thank you, sir.” A pause. “And sorry to bother you, sir, but if you don’t mind I’ll have to take a look at…whoever that is in the bed.”

“My wife’s feeling a bit…seasick. She’d rather not talk right now.”

“Right. Seasick.” She could practically hear the sleazy grin in the captain’s voice. “I’d just need to see her face, no need to see the rest of her.”

There was another long pause, and Lia started to slowly reach for one of her hidden knives again. But then Clint coughed and said awkwardly, “Well, if you must know, captain, she’s…I - don’t really have a wife, you know. I’d just rather not let any of this get back to Litor, if you know what I mean.”

A pause. “Litor?”

“Little things like this can get blown up into big things among the councilmembers,” Clint told him conspiratorially. “I’d just rather that nobody knew she was here. I hope you understand.”

Lia heard a slight chink as money was passed from one hand to another. Ah, yes, bribery – the most traditional way to shut someone’s mouth, even if it was a little less subtle than she liked. At least Clint had spun his story so the captain would think he was being paid off not to tell anyone who Clint was, rather than the girl in his bed.

“I do understand, sir- I mean, your highness,” the captain said breathlessly.  “Won’t bother you again. Sorry to pry into your affairs that way.”

She heard the door close, then - “You’re going to pay me back for that,” Clint said, throwing the blanket off of her. “With interest. I really didn’t want to toss my name around like that.”

Lia sat up on the bed and shrugged. “It’ll be worth it to not disembark in handcuffs. And thank you.”

Clint yawned, and went to his bag to pull out a bedroll and blanket. “Do you want anything to eat? I’ve got a little with me, or I could get something from the mess if you’re hungry.”

She shook her head. Her heart, which had been racing ever since she’d spotted the policeman, was finally starting to slow. “I’m alright. It’d probably be better just to sleep if you’re tired, and neither of us should wander around the ship now.”

She removed her boots and then her tunic, leaving just her shirt and pants to sleep in. As she stretched to pull the tunic over her head, she caught Clint’s eyes following the curve of her torso. Lia raised an eyebrow at him again and he turned pink. “Sorry.”

She cocked her head to one side, folding her tunic neatly. “No need to be.”

“No, I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable staying with me, especially after…what I tried to do earlier.” He deliberately didn’t look at her as he knelt down to spread the thin bedroll on the floor next to the bunk. “I’ll sleep here, and you can stay on the bed. Although,” he added jokingly, “Maybe I should ask for more money for that, since I did pay for the room.”

Gods, he was painfully chivalrous.

Wondering how much she could tease him, she nudged his shoulder with her toe from her vantage point on the bed. “So how much _am_ I paying you for your services tonight?” She nearly winced as it came out of her mouth. That was almost too obvious.

However, Clint just shook his head, seemingly oblivious to her double entendre. “Don’t worry about that. I’m sure I’ll need a favor from you sometime. That’s what friends do for each other, after all.”

Behind his back, Lia rolled her eyes. She’d forgotten how dense Clint could be sometimes. She slid down to lie on her side, propping her head up with one hand. “When you were apologizing a minute ago. What did you mean, ‘what you tried to do earlier’?”

Clint looked up at her, his eyebrows drawn in concern. “When I tried I kiss you, of course. I didn’t realize you just wanted to hide under the blankets, I thought. Well. That you had more of a dramatic display in mind.”

She smirked at him. “And how would the captain seeing us kissing have helped me escape notice, exactly?”

He turned pink again and shrugged. “I wasn’t really thinking that clearly, I guess.”

“What, am I so distracting?” she teased, and even Clint couldn’t miss that one. He straightened up and rested his arms on the edge of the bed, smiling back at her.

“You’re a little distracting.”

Lia leaned forward so their faces were an inch apart, daring him to make the first move. “Don’t let me distract you from any big plans you’ve got tonight.”

“What, sleeping and trying not to get seasick?” He laughed. “Big, important plans.”

“Well.” She tilted her head to the side, looking up at Clint through her eyelashes. If she had to get any more obvious… “I mean, if you’d rather do that than me.”

Clint’s breath caught, and he leaned forward. In the moment before he kissed her, Lia ran through her mental calculations one more time – the captain was unlikely to come back to check on them, Clint had locked the door behind him, and gods, Clint was _stupidly_ handsome.

And an excellent kisser.  

There was just one more thing to make sure of. “Promise not to fall in love with me,” she breathed into his ear when he broke away. The last thing she needed was a puppy dog knight following her around and getting in her way.

“Don’t worry about me,” he said, laughing, and she kissed him again, grabbing the front of his shirt and guiding him up onto the bed without breaking the kiss. He came easily, seemingly happy to let her take control for now.

Lia pushed him back against the wall and settled into his lap, then grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly drew it up over her head, teasing. Clint’s eyes followed her movement, and his hands came up to rest on her waist, thumbs stroking circles against her cool skin. She reached for his shirt, intending to unbutton it, but instead Clint leaned forward to take her nipple into his mouth, biting down lightly and circling it with his tongue.

She gasped and put a hand against the wall to steady herself. Clint’s hand stroked lightly down her spine from the nape of her neck to the waistband of her pants, and she shivered, heat beginning to pool low in her belly.

This was nice, but entirely too _sweet_ for her liking. She ground down hard against him, and his breath hitched, his hand tightening on her ass. Winding one hand into his hair, she pressed her body hard against his and recaptured his mouth, biting on his lower lip. When he gasped in shock or pain, she drew his tongue forward and sucked.

He groaned into her mouth. When she slid her hand between them, under his shirt, to scratch her nails across his belly, his hips twitched toward her. That was more like it.

She suddenly broke off the kiss and spun around so her back was to Clint, settling down into his lap. “Wha – “ he said, but she unbuttoned her pants and then shimmied them off, wriggling against him as she did. His hands squeezed her hips and she heard him bite back a gasp.

Lia turned back around to face Clint again, hovering farther away this time. He tugged at her, trying to draw her down, but she refused to move and set about unbuttoning his shirt, painfully slowly.

He chuckled breathlessly. “You can be a piece of shit sometimes, you know that?” Releasing her, he tried to unlace his own pants, but she slapped his hands away.

“Alright, fine!” He held his hands up, away from both of them. “Do what you want, ma’am.”

She smirked at him and finished unbuttoning his shirt then ducked down and tugged the laces on his pants loose with her teeth. Above her, he groaned again. When she glanced up, he had both his hands wound into his hair behind his head, apparently in an effort not to touch her.

She palmed him through his pants, and when he arched his hips into her hand, she took the opportunity to slide his pants down to his knees. She briefly moved out of the way to let him kick them the rest of the way off, but then crouched back between his legs and took the head of his cock into her mouth.

Instantly his hands were back on her, tugging her hair as she flicked her tongue against him and planted kisses down the length of his shaft. After a few minutes of this, he pulled her up with a hoarse, _“Lia,_ god,” and kissed her mouth again. She raised herself to her knees, keeping her body an inch away from him even as he tried to press against her.

Before she could do anything more, he grabbed her waist and flipped her down on the bed, finally using his strength against her. “You horrible tease,” he breathed, pressing his face against her neck, and she shivered. In response, she reached down to grab his cock and tug him toward her. Nothing teasing about _that._

She guided him into her and he gasped, muffled against her neck. Wrapping her legs around him, she bit her lip as he pressed himself fully into her. Gods, yes, that was what she’d wanted.

She reached between her legs to get herself off, but he pushed her hand away to replace it with his own and she let herself relax into his touch, although it grew increasingly erratic. At the last moment, as his breathing turned into desperate panting, he pulled away from her and finished himself off with a few strokes of his hand, coming on her stomach instead.

He collapsed against her and they lay there for a few minutes, his breath hot against her neck. But eventually the throbbing between her legs got too frustrating, and she squirmed, wishing he would do something about it or at least move so she could.

“Ah,” he said, pushing himself up again to kneel above her. “Here, let me – “

He hooked her legs over his shoulders, lifting her hips high off the bed. He placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh, then higher up, and higher still, until – With his face between her legs, she clutched at the bedsheets, panting, already close to coming from earlier. Feeling like she might explode, she pressed her face into the pillow and pushed her hips against his face until he found just the right spot, and she tensed and twisted against him and, ahh, god…

He untangled himself from her and lay down beside her, stroking her back. She kissed him once more, feeling the wetness of his beard against her face and tasting the odd sweetness of herself on his mouth. But exhaustion from the long day overwhelmed her – she’d robbed someone earlier, hadn’t she? It felt like another day entirely – and she curled up on the bunk next to Clint.

The next morning when she woke she was sticky and sore and she wished she’d had the sense to clean herself off last night and put some clothes back on. Clint was a reassuring warmth against her back, although when she sat up he tried to grab her and she brushed his hand away.

Outside the small window she could see the harbor. They couldn’t be more than a few minutes from landing. She needed to find a group of people to hide in so she could get off the boat without being detected. Clint stood out too much to leave with just him as a cover.

Lia dressed quickly and actually managed to find a scarf in the bottom of her bag, which she wrapped around her head as a makeshift disguise. As she got dressed, Clint sat up and blinked sleepily. “Running off again?”

She turned to look at him and he smiled. With bedhead and pillow marks on his face, rubbing sleep from his eyes, he was much cuter than anyone as tall and broad as him had a right to be. After a moment, she leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I wouldn’t want you to be caught, after all. Not that I’ll be caught, but we can’t put a black mark on your good name. You really shouldn’t hang around with people like me, Sir Calloway.”

He saluted her. “I see plenty of reasons to hang around with you.”

She returned his salute cheekily, then picked up her bag and carefully peered out before slipping into the hallway. She still had to get off the ship, and deliver the goods from yesterday’s robbery, and she couldn’t let herself get too tangled up with a man as good as Clint.


End file.
